


Quiver

by Denevega



Category: Odin Sphere
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 21:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7123192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denevega/pseuds/Denevega
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“How much of me do you want to know?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiver

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic can also be found at its original source on my Ingway/Mercedes fanfiction sideblog at http://ingwaymercedestales.tumblr.com/post/145554855105/quiver

The question he asks is eased into the moment. It almost sounds natural to add, if a little sudden.

“How much of me do you want to know?” Ingway asks gently. He catches her clutching at the grass beneath her, a little breathy sigh leaving her as the moonlight catches in her eyes.

“Everything,” she tells him. For a moment, she seems to want to add more to make it somewhat romantic, but pink cheeks turn to red as she traces the ridges of his well-developed core. Shoes have already been toed off while a mantle, turban, and crown lay among the flowers. If Matthew or a guard were to catch them right now, they’d certainly be dragged apart and chided for acting on the whims of their bodies.

They lean against each other, a little scared but also excited. Lips touch and lock again while fingers become tangled in strands of gold hair. Mercedes’ braids fall away and become a cascade falling on her shoulders and to the grass. Eventually, they began to tease with fingers toying at the edges of the fabric, the fastenings and wraps of their clothing just _begging_ to be slipped away.

“It’s okay,” Mercedes whispers. “I’m ready.”

She almost snorts when Ingway purrs in reply. “I know. I can’t wait to know you.”


End file.
